Transformers: Two Truths Revealed
by WolfPrime567
Summary: UPDATED:Ever since the decepticon ambush Blackwolf has been acting differently around Arcee, now when they finally reveal their feelings for each other and he is forced to tell her a secret of his past, will it destroy their newfound relationship?


**Updated finally, the third story I ever made, it was slightly a turning point, but now that I'm becoming an improved writer, I'm going to finally fix it up. Please review and let me know how it sounds now. Disclaimer, I own nothing but Blackwolf**

 **(Outskirts of Jasper, Navada 2:00 P.M)**

* * *

The black Saburban and blue motorcycle sped along the desert road. Blackwolf didn't want to slow down and wasn't talking to Arcee who was getting suspicious of his attitude. He'd been like this ever since the incident with Starscream, Shockwave and Knockout. But now she was going to do something about it.

"Blackwolf! I swear, Primus forbid I don't shoot your aft off the road, slow down!" she yelled to him, but he just kept his current speed. She was glad Optimus had paired them together for patrol, he hadn't been talking to anyone for the whole week, especially her.

"Are you trying to avoid me? Did I say something?" she asked him as she sped up to stay alongside him.

"No!" he answered quickly, she could tell that he was frustrated, but she also heard slight fear in his tone.

"Then why have you not ONCE spoken to me ever since the cons attacked us?!" she wanted to know what he was hiding. He had been her friend ever since after they met on Cybertron, and he saved her life, originally they wanted nothing to do with each other.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Arcee had only been called out by an Autobot worker to watch out, she looked up and watched as a huge crate, containing several tons of Cybertronian metal used solely for construction, came thundering down at her._

 _'Primus help me!' went through her mind as she realized that there was no time to run and could only cover her helm with her servos and prepared to meet Alpha Trion at the well of the Allspark._

 _But before her end came, she heard a metal bang, and the sound hydraulics and pistons grinding and groaning, she didn't feel the weight of the metal crush her under it's weight, she opened her optics to see someone she never expected to save her life._

 _Blackwolf._

 _He was growling as he held the metal over his head, and on his shoulders. "RUN!" he yelled. She wasted no time and rolled out from under him and the metal. He groaned as he tipped it over, and threw it onto the ground with a metal thud._

 **(End of Flashback)**

After that however, they saw the different sides of each other and quickly met eye-to-eye. But seeing him act this way troubled her greatly, he was usually more than happy to speak with her. Now, he would seclude himself in his quarters when she was present. In response to her question, he continued to speed up.

She then took notice that they were very close to their hideout spot.

"Blackwolf, pull off, at the hideout." she ordered him.

"Why?" he asked. She was frustrated that he asked THAT question at that moment. She never thought that she could get frustrated with him, because he was usually extremely calm.

"Because we need to talk, NOW!" she growled as she pulled over. He, with a sigh of defeat, pulled over alongside her. She transformed, her blue, black, and silver metal morphing until her slim, gorgeous features, stood in their glory of the sunlight. Blackwolf followed as his black painted metal began shifting, the golden, elite guard engravings formed up over his body, and soon he stood in his tall, stature. He admired her as she walked through the pass of trees, he would never say it, but he was transfixed on her.

She always seemed to put him in a trance, the way her dark, ocean blue, jet black and metallic silver armor reflected and shimmered in the sunlight. What only added to it was her slim form, the way her curved hip swayed as she walked. But what really set him off, what was the killing blow to his focus, was when he looked into her optics. Her cyan blue and pink ringed optics made his knees buckle, he couldn't speak, and it took all the strength he could muster to look away.

She stood at the cliff and watched the lonely town of Jasper, Nevada, the most unlikely, yet largest target for their civil war. Out of every city in America, the quiet town of Jasper was the one chosen. He didn't understand why Jasper played such a big role, but that was before he learned about their human allies' roles in the war.

"Blackwolf...I just wanna know...why haven't you been speaking with me? Is it something I did?" he was startled by the question, but instantly answered.

"No! Never! It...it was just...I-I don't even know." he sighed, looking away. She was confused by this. Why was he so suddenly acting as if he didn't know her.

"Blackwolf...it's okay, I'm not mad at you if that's what you think, I was never mad, but frustrated. You're my friend, and I particularly prefer when my friends tell me if something is bothering them." she tried to assure him, but his expression didn't change.

She took time to admire him, the way he completely stood out amongst anyone else in a crowd. His black armor, how it reflected light, the elite guard engravings, how they were so bright in the light, they truly matched him, but she knew he had seen much more. She looked deep into his troubled, yellow optics, she almost stumbled as she looked deep into his optics, they were Primus damned handsome, she had to move from where she was.

"Have you ever felt like you could have done more, but yet you're always told that you've done everything in your power?" she was confused by the question but already had an answer.

"Every day of my long life Wolf...after I lost Tailgate, that's all I felt besides the lust for revenge. And especially after I lost Cliffjumper, I always asked myself if I could have done something to prevent it. But I never do find and answer, I don't think I ever will." she frowned. He finally focused on her, and stepped next to her at the ledge overlooking Jasper.

She felt warmth emit from his much, larger body, and it nearly sent shivers up her metal spine, and it felt good for some reason. Being this close to him, made her feel good for some odd reason.

'What is up with me?' she growled internally, 'Primus why can't I just talk to him? It's just Blackwolf! Out of everyone I know.' she looked at him, seeing his relaxed expression as he looked over Jasper. True she didn't know much of his past, but she didn't honestly care, he was her ally, her friend, and she had learned that what's past, is past. It had taken long for her to learn that, but when she did, she finally began to open up to everyone around her.

"I...I lost my best friend on Cybertron...well...he was so much more than a friend to me...he was like a brother." Blackwolf spoke up suddenly.

"Who did you lose?" she asked him.

"His name was Drift." he lowered his helm as he remembered the day Drift had been killed.

As did Arcee, she hadn't ever been face to face with Drift, and when she ever did see him, he didn't stay long enough to notice.

But she did remember how Jetfire had reported that a ship Drift was flying, full of refugees, had been blown out of the sky by the seekers.

"Wow...Blackwolf...I feel your pain, believe me I do." she sighed as she closed her optics for a moment, letting all of the sudden information sink in.

Blackwolf soon felt something warm, and very welcoming to him, come into contact with his left servo. He looked down to see that Arcee, while fixed onto the calm desert, had without thinking, moved her right servo against his, the backs of each servo touched lightly. Blackwold didn't know if she felt it yet, but he guessed she would. It felt so strange, yet remarkable to feel her touch in a non-medical way, he for some reason wanted to reach his servo over, wrap it around her, and hold her close.

But he could have never guessed what she would have done next after she laid her helm upon his armored shoulder. Her optics were so unfocused that it almost scared him to the core to see her doing this without noticing.

When his digits barely came into contact with hers, much to his utter disappointment, she shot up, removing her servo and helm from him. She had been awakened by the sudden movement. He cursed himself for ruining the moment of silence they had just shared, but what he didn't was that she did also.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized, she looked slightly surprised.

"Don't be...I was the one who started it." she smiled sheepishly.

"But...You never answered my question earlier, why haven't you been talking to me?" she asked.

He remained silent, "Do you blame yourself?" she asked him, he sighed in defeat.

"Yes...Cee, I could have prevented you from getting hurt if I had trusted my senses, but I didn't! And that's what kills me about it, is that I could have, but didn't do anything about what happened." he looked down at the sand and dirt.

"Blackwolf, if not for you, I'd be history after what happened, Jack would be also, and no one could have done a thing about it, believe me, it's happened to me as well." she looked at him as he continued to look down.

"Maybe Cee, but I wasn't talking about jack, yes I don't want to EVER see him, or anyone get hurt, but it's YOU I worry about-" her optics widened at hearing that, "You treat me as a friend, you're courageous, brave, selfless, intelligent, gentle...most of the time, kind, and so unbelievably Gorgeous that every time I look at you, I can't help but not freeze up, I can't speak, and every time I look into your optics, I feel warm, scared, nervous, shy, excited, and happy. And it kills me to know that I pin up these emotions for you!" he finally finished, before his optics exploded open in shock, he almost fell back.

She just looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Ah scrap…..." he winced, he had just spilled his guts, as humans say, and he knew his secret had been revealed to the one being he didn't want to tell...at least not yet.

She continued to look at him, he was apologizing the whole time, how he shouldn't have said a word, and how he was sorry for saying that, but Arcee was too lost in what he had just said about her...he cared for her.

'Primus forgive me, but I have to.' with a deep sigh, at lightning speed, her arms grabbed his shoulders and she cut him off when her metallic lips came into contact with his own.

His optics were so widened that they looked as if they would fall out, it felt...Primus...so new, awkward...it felt good. Blackwolf allowed himself to relax and melt into the kiss as his servos foud their way to her curved hip, and her own wrapped around his metal neck.

The passion that they both had pent up for each other, finally releasing like a dam, finally broken open and pouring forth, was passed into the warm embrace. She pressed as hard as she could, giving him her everything, receiving as much, if not more pressure from him.

'Her lips...Primus...they're so soft...gentle, and I can't believe I'm doing this with her...I don't want it to end.' he thought as they maintained the kiss.

'Why did I do that? Bah! Frag it! I've done what everyone's told me to do for eons...I'm gonna be selfish for once in my long life of loss and do as I WISH.' she thought as she pressed firmly. Her small frame was right against his, the heat from each others bodies only deepening their passionate embrace.

When they finally broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads together and panted slowly. They had just taken a step that would change each others lives…forever.

They couldn't explain how they just stood there until only the setting sun shined upon them. They were so focused on each other that nothing mattered.

They had eventually laid down together, she laid next to him, cuddled against his large, heavily armored frame.

"Can...I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Anything." he smiled.

"You and Drift were best friends...how did you both know each other so well and long." his optics widened in surprise...but after what she had just lifted off of his shoulders, he owed her some explanations.

"Okay..but I must know...do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life." she assured.

"Alright...I'll get it out of the way and say I wasn't created naturally." he sighed.

"What do you mean 'naturally'?" she asked.

"Cee...I'm a science experiment, I was built to be a soldier...a weapon." he admitted. Her optics narrowed.

"But I knew Drift before he was an Autobot...when I was created." she was not very confused.

"How is that possible...if he was a Decepticon...you would have to have been committing treason to be friends…...unless..." it finally clicked, she had figured out.

"No..." she trembled, she didn't want it to be, but it had to be true.

"I was built by and for the Decepticons." he lowered his helm in dread.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed the updated version of 'Two Truths Revealed' it was harder than I expected since I didn't know what to change half the time, lol, anyway I hope you guys review and give me feedback on the updates so far.**


End file.
